I Think I Love You
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: When James meets a new girl at the Palmwoods, he starts questioning his player status. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


Name: I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me except for Ruby Rodriguez :)

Summary: When James meets a new girl at the Palmwoods, he starts questioning his player status. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.

Notes: Ariana Grande is how I picture Ruby :)

* * *

><p>James Diamond is a player. That is one of the most well known facts that has ever hit the Palm Woods. And, it's not only isolated to the Palm Woods either. Everyone knows it. Gustavo, Kelly, tabloids, fans. Everyone knows it and everyone has accepted it. No one has ever tried to change it. Sure, James has had girlfriends. Tons of them! But none of them have lasted longer than a couple of weeks. So far his longest girlfriend is a girl named Halston and even she only lasted two and a half weeks.<p>

So, when a new girl moved into the Palm Woods, everyone backed off until James saw her. It wasn't mandatory, not by any means. It was just what happened. If James didn't want her then every other guy swooped in to try and get her.

"Hi. Do you know which floor 5B is on?" a small red head asked, looking at James with big brown eyes.

James glanced at her before moving the new issue of Cuda Monthly away from his eyes. Usually he would simply answer while still reading the numerous articles written to praise the beauty products. But, once he saw those eyes he was hooked.

"Um... Yeah, it's on the fifth floor. Who... who are you?" he asked, stutterly like an idiot. This was new to him. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to someone who was so... beautiful.

The girl giggled, which was music to James's ears. "I'm Ruby. I just moved here from San Diego," she answered.

"Well, Ruby, let me help you with your bags." James stood up and took one of Ruby's suitcases, smiling. "I'm James."

Ruby smiled. "I know. From Big Time Rush. You're the ladies man, right?"

_Crap... I don't want her thinking that about me already! _James thought to himself.

But, he slapped a smile on his face and nodded. "I guess you could say that," he said, his voice breaking slightly, which he covered with a cough.

Ruby giggled and blushed slightly before moving towards the elevator. She looked back at James as he followed, her cheeks tinted an amazing shade of pink.

_What is with me? I've never felt like this before. What the hell is so different about her? _James asked himself.

But, as Ruby smiled and half skipped into the open elevator James got his answer. He was slowly, but surely, falling in love with a girl he had just met.

* * *

><p>"James? James? James! James? James!" Kendall smacked James on the back of his head, causing the pretty boy to blink rapidly and smack him back out of instinct.<p>

Kendall dogged the slap and sat down on the couch next to James, resting his feet on the coffee table and flipping through random TV channels.

"What do you want?" James asked, sounding more pissed off than he had originally intended.

"Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to know why you're spacing out into dream land. You've been like that since you came back to the crib," Kendall said, settling on a re-run of New Town High. It didn't matter how long Jo was gone, he would always watch that damn show.

James ran his hand over his face. "I'm just thinking," he said. He looked around the eerily quiet living room, glancing at Kendall. "Where's Carlos and Logan?"

"Double date with Camille and Stephanie. It's Friday," Kendall reminded. Friday was designated as date night in 2J. Logan went off with Camille, Carlos with Stephanie, Katie went to hang out with Tyler and Mama Knight went off somewhere with someone. No one ever asked who.

"Oh, yeah."

"Dude, you ok?" Kendall asked.

James nodded, standing up and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. "I'm going out for a little while. I'll be back later," he said, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p><em>Come on man. You can do it! Believe in yourself! You're James Diamond. You're handsome. You're talented... You're scared out of your mind... <em>

James shook away his thoughts before knocking on the door of 5B. He stuck his hands in his pockets, shifting nervously before the door opened and Ruby appeared. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Her make up was still intact, proving that she wasn't completely ready for bed, so James wasn't interrupting her that much.

"Hey James," she said, her voice happy.

"Hi Ruby. Um, can I come in?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Ruby looked behind her at her messy apartment. She was in the middle of unpacking and there were boxes and various other things scattered around.

"Um, yeah. Sure," she said. She pulled the door open more, allowing James entrance. He walked in and stood in the hall between the kitchen and living room, looking around, not sure what to do next.

Suddenly he felt Ruby's hand on his back and his head snapped around to look at her. She was smiling at him and pushed her hand against him gently, coaxing him into the living room.

"What brought you here? Not that it isn't nice to have you here. I'm just wondering," Ruby said, picking up a picture and hanging it on a hook above her television.

James shrugged, looking around. "Kendall is the only one back at the crib and he's not that much fun since Jo left. So, I figured I would come and see you. Do you need some help?" he asked, mentally high fiving himself for getting through more than one sentence without stuttering.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, skipping over to a box by James and pulling out a rather large picture. It was her and a group of kids around her age. They were all standing outside of a school and they were laughing. "I was trying to hang this picture of me and my friends up above the hallway over there. But I couldn't reach and I don't have a ladder. Can you give me a boost?"

James felt his throat go dry and his heart start beating faster. But, he still nodded his head and followed her over to the hallway arch. Ruby turned around and half jumped into his arms, James lifting her with ease. He moved her until she could reach the arch and hang her picture. James could barely breath. Here he was, in Ruby's apartment, her stomach against his face and her arms wrapped around her hips.

"Kk, you can put me down!" Ruby said happily, looking down at him.

James set her down gently, pausing for a moment, keeping his hands on her hips. Ruby looked up at him and James couldn't help it. He pressed his lips against her, closing his eyes tight. His heart skipped when he felt her return the kiss, just as enthusiastic as he was. But, all too soon, she pulled away, tripping backwards but staying on her feet.

"What... What just happened?" she asked, her face red.

"We... We kissed," James answered.

Ruby moved her hands to her head, turning and pacing slowly. "We just met!" she said, turning quickly to face James.

"I know," James said. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Ruby, meeting you made me feel different. It made me feel right. It made me happy!"

"So you kissed me? The first time you were ever in my apartment?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry! But you responded, Ruby. You kissed back!"

Ruby mouthed silent words, letting her arms fall to her sides. Finally, she relented and sighed. "I know."

James rushed to her side, taking one of her hands in both of his. "Ruby, I want to try this. I want to try us. Please. Please, give me a chance," he said, only slightly aware of how much he sounded like a three year old begging for candy in a supermarket.

"I... We... Ok," Ruby said, smiling at him, placing her other hand over his.

"Good," James said. He moved so that his lips were close to her again. "Because I think I love you."

* * *

><p>Finished :)<p> 


End file.
